


Nie czyń omedze, co alfie niemiłe

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha Lydia, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bully Jackson, Bullying, F/M, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Stackson - Freeform, tagi dodawane wraz z pisaniem, tymczasowy brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: W świecie, gdzie męskie omegi nie mają łatwo oraz w którym istnieją bratnie dusze żyje Stiles. Mając w pamięci słowa swojej mamy i obietnicę złożoną, gdy był dzieckiem, Stilinski usiłuje przebrnąć przez szkołę i wszelkie, kierowane w jego stronę zaczepki. I wszystko byłoby po staremu, gdyby nie Jackson, zmiany w sytuacji politycznej i niespodziewane zero na liczniku. Bo kto, do diabła, mógłby być jego bratnią duszą?[Nie umiem pisać opisów, wybaczcie]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkiego najlepszego, sisi! Dużo zdrowia, szczęścia, radości, dobrych fików i całej reszty rzeczy, których Ci już dzisiaj życzyłam. Żyj długo, żyj szczęśliwie, idź przez życie z podniesioną głową! I pamiętaj, że zawsze będę Cię kochać i być przy Tobie ♥♥♥  
> A teraz w ramach wyjaśnienia: jak wskazuje piękny znak zapytania w ilości planowanych rozdziałów, to jeszcze nie koniec. Miało być 21k słów, pewnie wyjdzie więcej, biorąc pod uwagę, że tego prologu być tu nie miało.  
> Wybacz, że dzisiaj tak krótko. Okropnie mi z tego powodu głupio. Wiesz, że po egzaminach skończę wszystkie teksty dla Ciebie i zacznę te inne obiecane Tobie (i nie tylko), prawda? Przyrzekam na, e... na wszystkie Tomarry świata! O, właśnie tak.  
> Wielkie podziękowania dla zxully, która uratowała mnie tytułem i pomocną dłonią podczas pisania!  
> A teraz przestaję paplać i zapraszam do czytania :)  
> EDIT [13.05.2017]: Ami stwierdziła, że jej nie pasuje, więc dostanie inny tekst, też Stacksona, więc będzie więcej Stacksonów.. A ten zostanie kiedyś skończony. Obiecuję.

Pierwszy dzień zerówki czy szkoły zawsze był dniem najbardziej przez Stilesa wyczekiwanym. Nawet Scott nie był w stanie ukryć swojej ekscytacji, choć oczywiście udawał, że tak nie jest. W tym roku szli do drugiej klasy i miało być wyjątkowo ciężko, bo po raz pierwszy miały być klasy łączone. Omegi, alfy i bety zostały poprzydzielane do tych samych klas, podczas gdy w zerówce i na pierwszym roku każda grupa miała gry i zabawy, ba! całe sale i budynki oddzielnie. Jednak, to co dla większości dzieci oznaczało szok i dezorientację, dla Stilesa i Scotta było możliwością nauki z najlepszym przyjacielem.

_Chociaż_ — myślał Stiles, rozpakowując swoje rzeczy — _zabawa z dziewczynami wcale nie była taka zła._

Zwłaszcza zaprzyjaźnił się z Ericą — dziewczynką o jasnych włosach, która jakimś cudem go polubiła, mimo jego ciągłego paplania i całej ruchliwości.

— Ej, ty — usłyszał jakiś głos. Podniósł głowę znad plecaka i dostrzegł  o trochę od siebie wyższego chłopaka, mającego blond włosy, który uśmiechał się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie. — Spadaj — syknął.

Stiles wyczuł głos alfy, którego ten nieudolnie próbował użyć. Spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

— Co? — spytał.

— Głuchy jesteś? — warknął tamten. — Spadaj. To moje miejsce.

Stilinski rozejrzał się wokół siebie, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na chłopaka.

— Nie jest podpisane — odpowiedział. — Poza tym, jak może być twoje, skoro rok szkolny dopiero się zaczął?

Blondyn spojrzał na niego z wściekłością. Jego oczy zalśniły czerwienią. Pchnął Stilesa tak mocno, że ten przeleciał przez stojącą za nim ławkę. Stilinski syknął z bólu. Czuł łzy formujące mu się pod powiekami, ale zacisnął pięści i zaczął się podnosić.

— A ty co robisz? — spytał chłopak i przygwoździł go do podłogi. — Pozwoliłem ci wstać?

Stiles zaczął szukać wzrokiem Scotta. Napotkał oczy przyjaciela i starał przekazać się swoimi „pomóż mi”.

— Odpowiedz! — Młody alfa krzyknął, sprawiając, że wzrok Stilesa znów na nim spoczął. — Pozwoliłem?

— Nie, ale... — zaczął Stilinski, ale chłopak mu przerwał.

— Więc zamilcz i leż, jak na brudną omegę przystało — warknął cicho i zaczął się podnosić. Stiles wciąż leżał, niczym sparaliżowany. Rodzice opowiadali mu o alfach, które źle traktowały omegi, zwłaszcza te męskie, ale nie sądził, że jakaś trafi się akurat w jego klasie. Przecież byli jeszcze mali, prawda? Czy to nie ten czas, kiedy nie zwraca się uwagi na nic, jeśli tylko ktoś jest dobrym kompanem do zabawy?

Ledwo słyszał jak młody alfa obrażał go przed wszystkimi. Cała jego uwaga skupiała się bólu i szoku spowodowanego pojawieniem się jego oprawcy.

— Stiles! — zawołał Scott, podbiegając do niego. Zaczął mu pomagać, kiedy zobaczył oprawcę przyjaciela, patrzącego na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem. Jego wewnętrzny alfa chciał się wyrwać i rozszarpać tego, kto zagroził członkowi jego stada. Było to uczucie tak przytłaczające, że aż się zachwiał, o mało nie wypuszczając Stilesa. — Policzymy się na przerwie — rzucił, widząc nauczycielkę wchodzącą do klasy. — Możesz stać? — spytał Stilesa, a ten skinął głową.

Został posadzony przez Scotta na miejscu, z którego jeszcze przed chwilą usiłowano go wyrzucić. Zauważył, że jego przyjaciel przenosi z tylnej ławki, na tę za nim. Przyznał w duchu, że sprawiło mu to ulgę.

Westchnął i zaczął słuchać nauczycielki, która, tak jak każda inna w poprzednich latach, rozpoczęła od przedstawienia się i próby integracji całej klasy. Stilinski poczuł rosnący mu supeł w żołądku podczas tej godziny dwa razy. Pierwszy — jak usłyszał swojego dręczyciela, mówiącego wszystko z lekkością, radością wręcz. Zupełnie jakby nie uderzył Stilesa chwilę wcześniej. Drugi — gdy nauczycielka, słysząc, że jest omegą, spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

Dzwonek na przerwę poderwał wszystkich z miejsc. Zaczęli wybiegać na przerwę. Tylko Stiles niechętnie podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył za przyjacielem, który już zniknął w tłumie innych dzieci.

Znalazł go na boisku, razem ze swoim oprawcą — Andrew. W chwili gdy się tam zjawił, rozpoczęli bójkę, która przyciągnęła do nich tłum gapiów. Stilinski patrzył z przerażeniem, jak Scott co chwilę obrywa. Co prawda zadawał ciosy z równą zaciętością co przeciwnik, ale patrząc na niego, Stiles był pewien, że ma co najmniej złamany nos.

— Co tu się dzieje?! — usłyszeli krzyk jakiegoś nauczyciela, który podbiegł do nich. Zaczął rozdzielać dwie walczące alfy, a gdy mu się to udało, złapał jedno i drugiego za ucho, ciągnąc, jak Stilinski się domyślił — w stronę gabinetu dyrektorki.

— Co za głupki — prychnęła jakaś rudowłosa dziewczynka, stojąca niedaleko niego.

Chciał zawołać, że to nie było głupie, ale się powstrzymał. Musiał przyznać jej rację. Nie było to zbyt mądre z ich strony posunięcie. Westchnął cicho i już miał ruszyć w stronę szkoły, kiedy poczuł czyjś wzrok na plecach. Odwrócił się i zobaczył tę samą dziewczynkę. Kiwnęła na niego dłonią.

Podszedł, starając się wyglądać na bardziej pewnego niż był w rzeczywistości. _Dopóki nie dowiesz się, jak traktuje omegi, bądź ostrożny_ — powiedział sobie w myślach.

— Jestem Stiles — rzucił, patrząc na nią z ciekawością. — Omega — dodał, widząc, że ta milczy.

— Przecież wiem — prychnęła. — Lydia. Lydia Martin — przedstawiła się, a jej oczy zabłysły na czerwono. Nawet bez tego Stilinski domyślił się z kim ma do czynienia.

— Allison — powiedziała dziewczyna, stojąca obok alfy. Uśmiechała się do niego przyjaźnie. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było rozpoznać w niej omegę.

— Miło mi. — Uśmiechnął się ostrożnie do obu rówieśniczek. — Czego ode mnie chciałaś? — chciał spytać, ale zamiast tego powiedział:

— Też uważam, że to było głupie. Scott ma bardzo silną potrzebę chronienia mnie, mimo że tak naprawdę nie należę do jego watahy. Jeszcze — dodał, unosząc dumnie brodę.

Lydia uśmiechnęła się, ale jakoś smutno.

— Jeśli złożyliście sobie taką przysięgę, radzę ją odwołać. Twoja bratnia dusza może być alfą, a wtedy nie będziesz przynależał do McCalla.

— Skąd wiesz? — spytał.

— Nie bądź głupi — powiedziała. — Jest prawdopodobieństwo dwóch do trzech, że twoja bratnia dusza nie będzie alfą. Jakaś połowa szans, że nie będzie miała własnej watahy. Radzę się wstrzymać z obietnicami, dopóki nie znajdziesz drugiej połówki.

Stilinski po raz kolejny musiał jej przyznać rację. Skinął lekko głową, dzięki czemu zasłużył sobie na uśmiech.

— Może jeszcze coś z ciebie będzie — stwierdziła Martin.

Chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszystkie dzieci wokół z ociąganiem porzucały plac zabaw i boisko, ruszając na lekcje. Dostrzegł w pewnej odległości Ericę, która gadała z jakimś niskim chłopakiem. Wyglądał na omegę, choć równie dobrze mógł być bardzo drobną alfą. Zwłaszcza, że nie widział go nigdy w ich zerówce, do której chodziły wszystkie omegi mieszkające w okolicy.

— Do zobaczenia, Stiles — rzuciła Lydia, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Odeszła w stronę szkoły, jako jedyna zachowując spokój pośród wszystkich dzieciaków. Allison pomachała mu tylko, uśmiechając się lekko i pobiegła za nią.

Stiles miał dziwne wrażenie, że jego życie zmieniło się raz na zawsze.

 

***

 

— Stiles, rusz się! — zawołał Scott, czekając z plecakiem zarzuconym na ramię. — Wszyscy już poszli!

Stilinski wywrócił oczami na niecierpliwość przyjaciela, ale przyspieszył swoje ruchy. Już po chwili obaj wyszli z sali, żegnając się z nauczycielką.

— Nie zadali nam dzisiaj tak dużo, nie? To całkiem fajnie, zwłaszcza, że możemy iść potem na lody i... — paplał McCall.

— Wątpię, żeby ciocia Melissa wypuściła cię dzisiaj z domu, po tej bójce — przerwał mu Stiles.

Scott skrzywił się i wyraźnie oklapł.

— Ale przecież zrobiłem to w twojej obronie — jęknął. — Na pewno to zrozumie.

Stilinski spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. Nie musiał mówić, że ciocia tego nie zrozumie. McCall sam o tym doskonale wiedział.

— Nie powinieneś się z nim bić, wiesz? — powiedział, gdy schodzili do szatni.

Scott cały się zjeżył.

— Obraził cię! — zawołał oburzony. — Miałem mu to odpuścić?!

— Scott... — zaczął Stilinski, ale przyjaciel mu przerwał.

— Nie, Stiles. Jesteś _moim_ przyjacielem i _nikt_ nie będzie cię obrażał. Choćbym miał spędzić w kozie każdy dzień naszego szkolnego życia — oznajmił mu McCall i jak gdyby nigdy nic przeskoczył parę ostatnich schodków. — No chodź! Twoja mama czeka!

Faktycznie, Klaudia czekała już na nich przed szkołą. Jej wesoła mina zrzedła, gdy zobaczyła podbite oko Scotta.

— Co się stało? — spytała.

Scott spojrzał z paniką na Stilesa, który zacisnął usta i schował ręce za plecy. Patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie w oczy rodzicielki.

— Rozumiem, że nie zamierzacie mi niczego wyjaśnić? — Przyjrzała im się uważnie, ale żaden nie wykazywał choćby najmniejszej chęci. — Niech wam będzie — westchnęła. — Ale w takim razie nici z lodów.

— Mamo!

— Ciociu! — Rozległy się na raz dwa okrzyki pełne zawodu.

— To nie fair — fuknął Stiles.

— Zawsze możecie mi powiedzieć — kusiła kobieta, ale chłopcy milczeli jak zaklęci. — Bardzo dobrze — mruknęła i popchnęła ich lekko w stronę furtki.

Ruszyli do domu. Chłopcy przeciągali powrót tak bardzo jak się dało, ale w końcu dotarli do celu. Auto Melissy stało na podjeździe domu McCallów.

Scott zbladł lekko, ale podszedł do drzwi i wszedł do środka. Pomachał Stilesowi, zanim zniknął za drzwiami.

_Powodzenia_ — powiedział bezgłośnie Stilinski, za co otrzymał słaby uśmiech.

— No chodź — rzuciła Klaudia, chwytając syna za rękę i idąc z nim w stronę ich własnego domu. Szeryfa jeszcze nie było, tak jak zwykle w środowe popołudnia.

Weszli do środka i chłopak chciał pobiec na górę, ale jego ręka wciąż była trzymana przez mamę. Pociągnęła go delikatnie na kanapę, na której przysiedli.

— Stiles — powiedziała Klaudia. Chłopiec uparcie unikał jej wzroku, wpatrując się w swoje nowiutkie tenisówki, na których napisał imiona wszystkich superbohaterów z komiksów, których było ostatnio w ich domu coraz więcej.

Kobieta złapała go delikatnie za brodę, tak, by patrzyli sobie w oczy.

— Co się stało?

Stiles mruknął coś niezrozumiale.

— Możesz powtórzyć? — spytała.

— Scott pobił się dzisiaj z jednym chłopakiem — powiedział głośniej, a ta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. — Ale proszę, nie mów cioci Melissie — dodał szybko, patrząc na nią tymi swoim wielkimi brązowymi oczami. — Nie chcę, żeby miał kłopoty.

— Nie powiem — uspokoiła go. Wolała na razie nie wspominać, że mama Scotta i tak się dowie wszystkiego na najbliższej wywiadówce, jak nie szybciej. — Powiesz mi, dlaczego się pobił i z kim?

— To przeze mnie — powiedział chłopiec. — Bo ten bubek, Andrew, powiedział wszystkim, że jestem nic nie wartą omegą i pewnie skończę sprzedany jakiejś alfie, i że pewnie nawet ona kupi mnie tylko z litości, bo kto chciałby mieć męską omegę... — Głos mu się lekko załamał, ale ciągnął dalej. — I wtedy Scott się na niego rzucił, krzycząc, że to on jest nic nie warty. Zaczęli się bić, a potem przyszła pani i ich rozdzieliła — zakończył.

— Słońce, po... — zaczęła, ale ten wybuchnął:

— Dlaczego tak jest?! — krzyknął. — Dlaczego inni tak mnie traktują?! Przecież alfy i omegi nie różnią się tak bardzo! A nawet jeśli to na świecie jest cała masa omeg, więc dlaczego uwzięli się właśnie na mnie?

Klaudia westchnęła cicho i obróciła go tak, że opierał się o jej pierś plecami. Objęła go i oparła głowę na jego włosach.

— Nie wiem, syneczku. Niektórzy ludzie uważają, że są lepsi od innych ze względu na swój status, rasę czy płeć. Mają o sobie wygórowane zdanie, myślą, że mogą krzywdzić słabszych od siebie. Od wcale nie tak dawna mamy prawa, które tego zakazują, ale nie dotyczą one wszystkich, przynajmniej nie w całości — powiedziała smutno. — Kiedy w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemnastym roku, kobiety walczyły o prawa wyborcze, walczyły również o prawa dla omeg. Problem w tym, że te prawa są niesprecyzowane, zwłaszcza te, dotyczące męskich omeg.

— To nie fair! — zawołał Stiles.

— Masz całkowitą rację. — Klaudia splotła ich dłonie razem, robiąc kciukiem maleńkie kółka na ich wierzchu. — Żyjemy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, a nikt się tym nie przejmuje. Nikt nie ma dość odwagi by zawalczyć.

—Ja to zrobię — stwierdził chłopiec. — Zawalczę o nasze prawa — obiecał i nie była pewna, czy bardziej sobie, czy jej.

— Oczywiście, że tak — zgodziła się kobieta. — Ale będziesz mógł to zrobić dopiero, gdy będziesz duży. A do tego czasu musisz nauczyć się bronić.

— Walczyć jak superbohater? — spytał, przypominając sobie wszystkie te niesamowite walki, które widział w komiksach.

— I tak, i nie — powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, widząc zakłopotanie na jego twarzy.

— To znaczy? — nie rozumiał.

— Nie możesz uciekać się do przemocy fizycznej. Ognia nie powinno zwalczać się ogniem — wyjaśniła Klaudia. — Co nie znaczy, że jeśli ktoś cię zacznie atakować, nie możesz się bronić. Wręcz powinieneś. Ale pamiętaj, by nigdy nie zaczynać — ostrzegła go. — To tylko przysporzy ci dodatkowych kłopotów.

— Więc jak mam z nimi walczyć? — spytał chłopiec.

— Głową — powiedziała. — Bądź od nich mądrzejszy, sprytniejszy. Nie daj sprowokować. Nie pokazuj im, że cię coś boli. W końcu im się znudzi. A jeśli nie, to zawsze będziesz miał przy sobie mnie, tatę i przyjaciół, którzy ci pomogą.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

— Mamo? — Stiles uniósł lekko głowę. — Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i poczochrała mu włosy.

— Znałam kiedyś kogoś, omegę, która stosowała dokładnie tę samą taktykę.

— I zadziałała? — spytał ciekawie.

— Ooo, tak — powiedziała. — Powiem więcej. Jej historia potoczyła się całkiem dobrze. Znalazła swoją bratnią duszę, która broniła jej bardziej zaciekle niż ona sama. Skończyli szkołę, wzięli ślub i mają wspaniałego, odważnego i niesamowicie mądrego synka. I ty też znajdziesz swoją partnerkę lub partnera, który ochroni cię przed całym światem, tak jak ty jego.

Siedmiolatek uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

— Nie wiedziałem, że poznaliście się z tatą w szkole — stwierdził.

— A widzisz, bo jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie wiesz. — Pocałowała go szybko w czoło i wstała z kanapy. Ruszyła do kuchni, skąd po chwili dobiegła Stilesa znajoma melodia _Walking on sunshine_. Odetchnął głęboko i zapadł się głębiej w kanapie. Przymknął oczy. Nareszcie był w domu.

 

***

 

Przez parę następnych miesięcy, w szkole panował względny spokój. Oczywiście na tyle, na ile może być spokojnie w szkole pełnych młodych, niepanujących nad swoimi instynktami alf, bet i omeg. Po bójce ze Scottem, Andrew pilnował się, by dokuczać mu tylko, gdy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Jednak, gdy McCall to odkrył, nie opuszczał go nawet na krok. Stało się to po jakimś czasie niezwykle irytujące, ale słowem się nie odezwał. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel stara się hamować i w ochronie go, i w oddawaniu jego oprawcy, co było godne podziwu, biorąc pod uwagę jego temperament.

Najbardziej jednak pomogła mu Lydia. Kiedy tylko pokazywał się w jej towarzystwie, nikt nie śmiał go choćby zaczepić. Złe słowo o nim w jej obecności, kończyło się zazwyczaj źle dla tego, kto miał na tyle odwagi (lub był na tyle głupi), by je wypowiedzieć. Zupełnie, jakby przyjęła go do swojej watahy.

_Tylko, że_ — myślał Stiles — _nie mogła tego zrobić. W końcu sama mówiła o tym, by nikogo nie przyjmować, nie dołączać i nie obiecywać, zanim się nie pozna bratniej duszy._

Dlatego traktował to bardziej jako „zaadaptowanie” go jako młodszego brata. Zwłaszcza, że nawet jej rodzice zapraszali go do siebie na obiady i traktowali jak członka rodziny. Jego mama z tatą odwdzięczali się tym samym, dzięki czemu Lydia owinęła go sobie wokół małego palca.

Stiles lubił te rodzinne obiady, nawet jeśli nie byli wszyscy razem rodziną. Jednak dzisiaj... dzisiaj wolałby być wszędzie, tylko nie w swoim domu, wokół tych ubranych na czarno ludzi, składających kondolencje jego ojcu i jemu, mówiących, jacy to oni są biedni i że wszyscy im pomogą.

_Wcale nam nie pomogą_ — mówił sobie w myślach. — _Wyjadą i nas zostawią. Wrócą do swoich idealnych żyć, nie musząc się martwić o to, że mama odeszła._

Ze złością otarł łzy, które cały czas cisnęły mu się do oczu.

— Stiles — usłyszał czyjś głos. Scott wychynął zza drzwi, jakby zastanawiając się, czy może wejść. — Wszystko w porządku? — spytał, ale zaraz ugryzł się w język. — Głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że nie jest w porządku — mruknął, siadając obok niego na łóżku.

Stilinski podciągnął się na łóżku, przyciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej. McCall czuł ból i smutek od niego promieniujący i nie wiedział co zrobić, by temu w jakiś sposób zapobiec.

Westchnął w końcu cicho i wszedł cały na posłanie, przekręcając niższego chłopaka tak, że siedział do niego tyłem. Objął go mocno, otulając swoim zapachem.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedział. — _Musi być_ — dodał w myślach.

Stiles bardzo chciał mu wierzyć.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, więc jeśli jesteś ciekaw, co będzie dalej, kliknij!


End file.
